


Hypnovember Day 17: Toy

by EllaEnchanting



Series: Hypnovember 2020 [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, Doll Play, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Hypnotism, Orgasm Control, What Even Is This Fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaEnchanting/pseuds/EllaEnchanting
Summary: Dolly focuses on being Very Polite at a tea party.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Hypnovember 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999849
Kudos: 17





	Hypnovember Day 17: Toy

Mistress’s Dolly sat at the table with all of the other tea party guests. Dolly was dressed in her favorite pink floofy gown with ruffles on the bottom. She looked around the table at the other ladies- some in leather, some in jeans, and one in a light sundress- and noticed that none of them were dressed as fancily as her. Probably, she reasoned to herself, she looked different because the other people at the party were Real Women (like Mistress was). Dolly was probably the only doll there. 

She smiled as the Real Women laughed and talked around her. Dolly sat quietly and daintily amongst them, a picture of civility. She couldn’t hope to understand quite what the others were talking about- dollies were not very bright and could only carry on the simplest of conversations- but she nodded along occasionally anyway to be Good Company. She even ventured a small laugh after the others broke into uproarious guffaws over something. One of the woman had given her a slightly odd look after that, possibly because Dolly had laughed a moment or two after everyone else’s laugh had stopped. She decided not to try the laugh thing again. 

It must have been Bad Manners. 

Dolly hated to have Bad Manners. Mistress had trained her and trained her on the importance of Good Manners and Dolly wanted more than anything to obey her training. Good dollies were polite and elegant and meek, just like Mistress said. She very much wanted to be a good dolly. 

Dolly sat up straighter in her chair to remind herself of these facts. She even kept her posture perfect and folded her hand in her lap as she sipped the tea that Mistress’s slave had poured for her earlier. She was the only one at the table acting so decorously, but that was OK. It wasn’t important for Real Women to have this level of good manners, just dollies. That’s what dollies were there for after all. 

Well, that and to be good entertainment. When Dolly had found out Mistress’s Slave and Mistress’s Toy would have a role in Mistress’s tea party, she had inquired about what her role was to be. Would she get to attend? Mistress had told her that not only would be be attending, but that she would be part of the entertainment. Dolly did not entirely understand- maybe Mistress would want her to sing at some point?- but she hoped she would be able to perform the entertainment necessary to please Mistress and her friends. 

She was sure she could. She enjoyed being a pleasing dolly. 

Although, she thought, it might be difficult to perform if Mistress’s Toy kept lapping at Dolly’s cunt like this. 

After Mistress’s Toy had been offered to all of the other party guest, Mistress had directed him to get under the table and eat Dolly’s pussy. Dolly didn’t object to this- Dolly’s body belonged to Mistress and Mistress’s will was perfect, after all- but it did make politeness much, much harder for her. She wasn’t sure if she could manage entertainment later. It had only been a few minutes and she could barely manage drinking.

Dolly took a deep breath. She felt her face getting warmer- a sure sign that she needed to focus more on keeping her composure or risk unforgivable rudeness. Mistress’s Toy’s tongue was getting more and more insistent the last few moments and Dolly had to steel herself not to squirm. She could feel big, bubbly, happy feelings growing and rising up inside of her, but this was not the time for _those_. There was no way she could react to _those_ big feelings that wouldn’t be rude. 

Even worse, Dolly could tell that the other ladies were now openly watching her. They were even finally trying to make conversation with her. When a lady asked how she was doing, she felt her smile turn almost into a grimace as she quickly responded, “I’m fine, thank you, and you?”. It was so hard to speak these words, to speak ANY words, without making other, much ruder sounds. 

Just then, Mistress’s Toy sucked on her clit.

Dolly made a loud, high, VERY unladylike noise.

The tongue stopped. 

“Dolly!” Mistress scolded from the other side of the table. “I can’t believe you would be so rude! Apologize to these nice ladies!”

Dolly felt ashamed of herself and her poor behavior. She looked embarrassedly around at the others. “I’m very sorry for being rude, ladies,” she said, abashed.

“Good Dolly,” Mistress said. “Now don’t let it happen again.”

Some of the chatter in the room resumed as the ladies went back to their tea. Dolly felt the tongue on her resume as well, this time just softly teasing her wet folds. 

Well, from this point forward she would just have to demonstrate what a good girl she was. Dolly sat up even straighter and stuck her pinkie out from her teacup to be extra-polite. She was determined to have the best manners and be the most refined of them all.


End file.
